


CORE

by depigmenting, Embassy



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, non-sexual skeleton fondling, scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depigmenting/pseuds/depigmenting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embassy/pseuds/Embassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters had been above ground for a few months now, and with help from their ambassador and mascot they integrated into society smoothly. The Underground, which faced overcrowding before, now lay empty save for a select team of humans and monsters in charge of shutting down the core – the source of power made of magma and magic that kept things functional there. Ice from another underground city used to be  transported to stop the core from overheating. Half of the joint monster-human team was sent to Snowdin to oversee the production of ice, and the other to the core to cut it off from its power source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CORE

The Underground air is stale no matter where you are – from the blazing heat of the Core to the perpetual freeze of Snowdin, the feeling of being crushed under Mt. Ebott never completely goes away.

 

You twirl the snow shovel absently in your hand, waiting impatiently for your monster escort to arrive. The two of you are to fetch the "snow quality inspector," another monster, deeper within the cavern. What exactly a "snow quality inspector" does and why you apparently need one, you're not too sure -- but then, you're never too sure about _anything_ down here.

 

A loud snap behind you catches your attention. You whirl around, dropping the snow shovel, heart in your throat -- because more than anything, this mountain is creepy as hell, and who knows what might still be down here? -- but all you see are some broken branches and a pile of fallen snow.

 

You give a sharp exhale, laughing at yourself for being so jumpy, and turn back…only to almost run into a short skeleton that definitely was not there a second ago. You jerk back in surprise, causing you to trip over your own feet and fall into the snow. The skeleton grins down at you. It offers a hand.

 

You hesitate for a second. There's a part of you that wants to tell the skeleton off for making you embarrass yourself, but...there's a chance it could be dangerous. So instead, you silently reach for its hand. As soon as you grasp it, a fart noise rips apart the tranquil silence of the forest and the skeleton imperceptibly smiles wider.

 

"heh. that's never not funny."

 

The skeleton closes one of its eye sockets somehow, and it dawns on you that this skeleton is winking at you.

 

"i’m sans. sans the skeleton."

 

You gape. This skeleton has no flesh, but still smiles, speaks (with his mouth closed!), and walks. His eyes crinkle in amusement without actual eyes. You hadn’t paid much attention in anatomy, but you're pretty sure _human_ skulls don't move this way.

 

You stand in silence for a moment, still trying to process this anomaly. The skeleton is apparently content to watch you quietly, perhaps enjoying your struggle.

 

Eventually, you remember that most conversations have words involved, and you kick your brain back into gear.

 

"I’m, uh, I'm from the surface, h-here to work on the core?" And now you're stuttering. This is a great first impression.

 

But Sans doesn't seem to notice, or care about, your sudden bout of nervousness.

 

"if you’re here to work on the core, you’re **snow** -where near where you need to be."

 

You can't help the grin that find its way onto your face, and you laugh a little. It's surprise, mostly -- who knew skeletons liked bad jokes? But you find yourself relaxing a little more, and judging by the wink Sans throws you, he seems to approve of your reaction.

 

"well, since you've got that shovel, how ‘bout you help me get the S.Q.I.?"

 

When you look down, you're holding the shovel again in both hands. You don't remember picking it up.

 

You do most of the work pushing the S.Q.I.— who turns out to be an immobile snowman — to the ice generator, but you don't particularly mind. Sans is good company, and interesting to watch — well, when you can see him. Sans moves without actually moving sometimes, which to you is odd and a little unsettling. You figure it's probably a monster thing.

 

By the time you get to the generator, you've decided that Sans is someone you would very much like to be _actual_ friends with, rather than just someone you might work with occasionally.

 

"So, what are you doing after --"

 

"hey. are you free right now?"

 

You laugh and nod, relieved that Sans had a similar idea.

 

"wanna come over to my place and hang out? my bro visited the other day, and he always makes too much spaghetti. so i'm actually asking for a favor."

 

"Sounds good."

 

The two of you walk back to the main street of Snowdin, only the crunching of your footsteps filling the silence.

 

***

 

"Sans, I apologize for being blunt, but may I — for purely scientific reasons — investigate your body?"

 

"man, i noticed you giving me eyes all day, but i didn't know you literally wanted to get into my pants."

 

"I-I’m just…curious, is all. We didn't even really know monsters existed until you came from Mt. Ebott. All we had were legends and I just…," You trail off awkwardly, but you remain determined, refusing to break eye contact as you press on "I've always wanted to meet a monster. And you’re the first one I've actually been able to t-t-talk to. "

 

Sans’ eyes seem to soften, though you're not sure how you can tell, and he shrugs.

 

"sure pal, i understand. you did help me eat all that spaghetti, so i guess i owe you one.”

 

You chew your lip in thought. It really had been a lot of spaghetti, and it hadn't gone down easily... "Well…that seems fair."

 

Sans leans back on the couch, the epitome of nonchalance, but he keeps an eye on you, waiting.

 

You start at his rib cage. The bones themselves are slightly warm, but also strangely slimy. You shoot Sans a questioning look.

 

"what? it's not like monsters can actually digest human food."

 

You meticulously press your fingers between each rib until you reach the skeleton's neck. So, it seemed like a regular skeleton one would find in a classroom.

 

Sans takes out a comb and starts clacking it against his skull, as though he were brushing his hair. Although you refrain from questioning this seemingly bizarre act, it does make you focus on the skeleton's head, and you begin to wonder.

 

"Do you think I could…reach inside of your skull?"

 

Sans stops grooming himself and stares at you solidly, saying nothing, before his pupils disappear from his eye sockets. You take this as permission, and inhale deeply before moving your hands nervously to his face.

 

You press a finger into Sans’ left socket, in attempt to stick it through the other eye. It doesn't work.

 

"whoa, be careful buddy." The pupil reappears in Sans' right eye, which prompts you to impulsively grasp at it.

 

"It f-feels like dust, but it's solid and...and I feel like I could stick my whole hand in there maybe?" You say in awe, before doing just that.

 

"It’s also constant pressure, kinda heavy? And warm, b-but not slimy!"

 

"well yeah, I don't eat with my skull. you’re probably feeling my magic. me and my brother have a blue attack."

 

"Blue attack?"

 

"yeah. i’ll show you. uh, you gotta get out of my head first though."

 

"…"

 

"…"

 

"…I’m…stuck…"

 

"…buddy."

 

[cue megalovania]

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a challenge, but so fun to write with the Embassy!


End file.
